Winchester Luck
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Sam walks in on a robbery, can Dean save him? This is an expanded oneshot of my drabble Isn't That Just Winchester Luck. Warning: Language


_**Winchester Luck**_

_**Disclaimer: **__The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Eric Kripke. I am only borrowing them for a little while._

_**Author's Note**__: A few readers requested a longer story for the drabble __Isn't That Just Winchester Luck. _This story is the result. Sorry for the long wait, I had hoped to have this up much sooner!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

It was a beautiful Sunday evening as the sun set in the sky over the state of Oklahoma. Sam and Dean had just finished a hunt for a Mavet demon in the city of Tulsa which had been killing the first born children who were descendants of the hunter that had killed its mate. The hunt had been rough and Dean had come _thisclose to _dying himself. He had escaped the lethal demon's outrage by pure luck as its poisoned claws caught only his leather jacket ripping it instead of his skin. Sammy had saved the day by shooting it through the heart with a consecrated iron tipped bullet.

As they cruised down the highway with the wind blowing in their hair and Dean belting out _Highway to Hell_ at the top of his lungs, Sam couldn't help but grin at how good of a mood his brother was in. "Dude, are you sure that demon didn't do something to you?" he asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eye as the music faded. "I mean you're usually ready to find a bar and down a few after a tough hunt."

"I couldn't be better Sammy boy." Dean replied with a mischievous smile all his own as he turned down the radio. "We're out on the open road cruising along at eighty miles an hour, both of us are unhurt for the first time in I don't know when and I'm behind the wheel of my baby. What could be better?"

"Well, maybe some gas in your girl and a little snack to tide me over until we eat a decent meal" Sam answered as he nodded his head towards the fuel gage which was reading just over a quarter of a tank of gas.

""I'll see what I can do bitch." Dean replied as he slapped Sammy half heartedly on the knee as he fired the radio up once again as the song _Back in Black _began to play. Dean drove along for almost an hour before he found a little store out in the middle of nowhere. He pulled the sleek, black Impala up to the gas pump and then turned the engine off. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it over to his baby brother. "Here tiger, go get yourself something to eat and drink while I fill her up." Dean stated as he pushed open the door and proceeded to lift the nozzle and dispense the gasoline into his car.

Sam climbed out of the car and stretched his long legs. Damn it felt good to get out of the car for a few minutes after riding for over two hours. He walked past a nondescript motorcycle that looked like it could use a good cleaning and into the store. He walked over to the cooler and pulled out a drink before perusing the candy aisle to see what looked good. Making his choice, he walked up to the cash register just as somebody yelled, "EVERYBODY FREEZE, THIS IS A HOLD UP!" Sam sucked in a breath as he suddenly found himself grabbed from behind with a gun pressed in his back.

"_How in the hell do I get myself into these messes?" _Sammy wondered as he was held in the iron grip of the crazy lunatic behind him. All he had wanted was a Hershey Bar with Almonds and a Coke to drink. How could he have known he was walking into what had quickly turned into an attempted robbery. Damn his Winchester luck.

He saw the door open and glanced over to see Dean holding a pistol in his hand with a look of pure anger on his face. "Let my brother go now or I'll blow your damned head off."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean had finished pumping the gas and was standing by the car patiently waiting for his baby brother to return when he felt a sudden chill overtake him. For some unknown reason, he felt like Sammy was in danger and that he needed to get in the store quick. As he walked up to the glass doors, he peered in to see a greasy haired man wearing dirty jeans and a leather jacket with chains. But what scared the crap out of him the most was the fact that the man, if you could call him that, had a small caliber pistol snug against Sammy's back.

Knowing that he had to get in there and quick, he shoved the door open just as he pulled his own handgun from the back waistband of his jeans. He took aim right at the spot between the man's eyes as he snarled, "Let my brother go now or I'll blow your damned head off." It chilled him to the bone when the man looked at him with glazed eyes. _"Son of a bitch."_ Dean whispered immediately knowing that he was high on some kind of drug.

"Hey man, who the hell do you think you're talking to? I'm the one in charge here." the greasy haired man informed Dean with spit flying from his mouth. "It's you who better put the gun down or stretch here is going to find himself lying in a puddle of his own blood." The robber said as he pulled the hammer back on the pistol to put it in firing mode.

As soon as he heard the sound of the hammer being cocked, Sam inhaled a quick breath as he looked at Dean with pleading eyes, he really didn't want to die today. And with the grip the man had on his hair, he was kept from being able to suddenly drop so that Dean could have a clear shot.

Dean immediately placed his gun on the floor as he placed his hands out in front of him in a non-threatening way as the man's hands began to shake. "Take it easy dude, there's no reason to shoot anybody here. You just need to put that gun away and then we'll see about getting you the money so you can get out of here dude. Nobody has to get hurt."

"Shut up, I told you I'm the one in charge here, not you. What part of that don't you understand?" the robber questioned as his eyes began to dart about since the robbery was taking too long. It was supposed to be a quick in and out but these two idiots in front of him had to come in and ruin everything. He began to feel nervous and twitchy as he began to come down from his high. He really needed another hit of heroin, but to get it, he needed cash. "You, get over there." the robber told Dean as he pointed to his right. "And keep your hands where I can see them." Turning to the store attendant, he said, "Give me all the money in the cash register now."

Dean watched with baited breath as the cashier reached down to open the register. He wondered if the store was equipped with one of those alarm buttons that would bring the police when pushed. The last thing they needed right now was to be questioned since he and Sammy were both wanted men now after that bank job not too long ago when Ronald "it's a mandroid" Resnick was killed. He and Sam had been lucky to get out of that one. If it hadn't been for Sammy knocking out a couple of S.W.A.T officers, they would probably be sitting behind bars right now.

As the store attendant started to hand over the money, the greasy haired man released Sammy's hair just long enough to make a grab for the bag. Knowing that it was now or never, Dean yelled "Sammy drop." As he pulled his throwing knife from it's hip sheath and quickly threw it towards the robber. As the knife imbedded itself into the man's shoulder, he automatically pulled the trigger as he began to fall.

A pained grunt was heard as Dean dived for his gun and quickly raised it, smacking it hard into the side of the man's head. The robbers eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out from the solid blow to the head. Ordering the clerk to get some rope, Dean pulled the man over to a pole and then tied him up securely. Returning his attention back to Sammy, he was stunned to see his brother cradling his right shoulder with tears in his eyes as blood seeped through the fingers on his right hand.

"Son of a bitch" Dean seethed as he rushed over towards Sammy. Gently removing his brother's hand, he lifted Sam's jacket and shirt away from the wound. "You're gonna be okay dude" he stated as he pulled out a handkerchief and applied pressure to the wound. He couldn't see an exit wound which meant the bullet had lodged itself into Sam's shoulder. Knowing they had to get out there before the police arrived, Dean turned to the store clerk and said, "I've got to get my brother to the hospital. Tell the police they can find us there." as he threw her twenty bucks to pay for the fuel.

Dean hoisted Sammy up and pulled one of his brothers arms over his shoulder as he helped him out the door. "We gotta get out here before the police arrive." he said as he guided Sammy over to the Impala and helped him sit. Hearing sirens in the distance, he pulled off in the opposite direction and sped off down the road as he kept glancing over to check on his baby brother. He knew Sammy needed medical attention ASAP and that they needed to find a motel room quick. However, it had to be far enough away that the police wouldn't check for them.

Upon arriving at the motel, Dean quickly rented a room and then pulled up as closely as he could to the door since Sammy was in too much pain to walk much further than just a few steps. Parking the car, he told Sammy to stay put until he unlocked the door. He quickly threw open the door and gave the room a cursory scan before returning to the Impala for his baby brother. "Here we go tiger." Dean said in a soothing voice as he reached into the car to help Sammy shift in the seat to get his legs out. He then gently hoisted his brother to a standing position being careful not to jar his shoulder.

Upon entering the room, Dean guided Sammy over to the bed farthest from the door and eased him down onto the bed. "I'll be right back, I've got to get the first aid kit from the car." he stated as he wiped the sweat laced bangs from Sammy's eyes. He was gone only forty five seconds before briskly entering the room carrying a medium sized white box with a red cross printed on top. Knowing that he had to get the wound taken care of as quickly as possible, he quickly grabbed the ice bucket and then filled it with lukewarm water to wash the blood from Sam's shoulder. As he cleaned the blood away from the wound, he said, "Sammy, I know it's going to hurt, but I have to get that bullet out before infection sets in."

"Just get it over with dude." Sam hissed as he panted from the exertion of having walked from the car. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and he desperately wanted a break away from the pain.

Pulling out his flask of whiskey, Dean eased Sam's head up off the pillow and supported it as he sad, "Here, take a few sips of this. It will help to dull the pain."

Sam gulped down a few mouthfuls and felt the burn of the liquid as it went down hoping that Dean was right about it dulling the pain. He watched with wary eyes as Dean pulled the forceps from the medical bag and doused them with a sterilizing agent. He sucked in a shallow breath as his brother turned around and gave him a metal bar to place between his teeth to bite down on then whispered "Here we go."

He couldn't help but tense as Dean pressed down on his shoulder to hold him still. He bit down hard on the bar to keep from screaming out as the forceps entered his skin and Dean began feeling around for the bullet. Beads of sweat immediately popped out on Sam's face and forehead as he groaned from the immense pain he was feeling. He could feel the tears starting to leak from his eyes and roll down his cheeks as Dean prodded deep inside the wound. As the forceps hit a particularly painful spot, he screamed out in pain around the bar and then blessed blackness overtook him and he felt the pain no more.

Dean felt a little relief as he watched the lines of tension visibly relax as his baby brother slipped into unconsciousness. It was killing him to see Sammy going through so much pain. He finally breathed a sigh of relief as he located the bullet and then gently extracted it from Sammy's shoulder. After removing the bullet, he poured some peroxide into the wound to clean it and then he pulled some sutures and a needle from the first aid kit. "I'm glad you're out cold for this kiddo." Dean stated as he began to stitch the hole in Sammy's shoulder.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam awoke a few hours later to find himself swathed in blankets with a cold compress resting on his forehead while his brother snored softly in a chair beside his bed. Dean had his head bent down and resting on his forearms and Sam knew he would be stiff when he finally woke up. As he moved to make himself more comfortable, he groaned at the deep ache that resided in his now bandaged shoulder.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned as his head immediately shot up upon hearing his brother groan. He glanced at his brother to see Sam grimacing in pain. "How you doing little brother?"

"I've been better." Sam admitted as he hissed from the stabbing jolt of pain that came with moving his shoulder.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but we don't have any of the good stuff left to take away the pain, all we've got left is some Advil." Dean informed his brother as he reached into the first aid kit to pull out two of the blue colored geltabs. He quickly poured two of them into his hand and held them out to Sammy who placed them in his mouth and then took the bottle of water Dean was offering to swallow them down with. "I called Bobby and told him what happened. He wants us to come to his place as soon as you feel up to it so you can recover there. He knows a doctor that's willing to keep an eye on your bullet wound without reporting it to the police."

"S'good" Sam mumbled as he closed his eyes and faded off to sleep once again unable to stay awake for any longer than just a few minutes.

Dean smiled at his baby brother as he ran his fingers through Sammy's hair. Sammy looked so innocent in sleep and Dean wished he could stay that way forever. Thinking back on the shooting, Dean couldn't help but blame himself for Sammy's injury. If he had been more careful where he threw the knife, maybe it wouldn't have triggered a reflex reaction causing the man to pull the trigger as he went down. "I'm so sorry kiddo, I never meant for you to get hurt." Dean whispered as he watched his brother sleeping.

Turning on the television to occupy his time, Dean was flipping through the channels when he saw a news report on the robbery that he and Sammy had stumbled onto. He turned the volume up just enough to hear what was being said. He sucked in a breath as he heard the words the reporter had to say…

"_Mike, the police say they are now looking for two men who helped to thwart the robbery. According to the store cashier, one of the men was shot when his brother threw a knife to take down the miscreant during the attempted robbery. The police have checked the local hospitals and no one fitting their descriptions have been seen. The police have asked for the viewers help in locating the two men who drove off in a black Chevy Impala. If you have seen the two men in the sketches to the right of your screen, please call 555-8181. This is Janice Trent reporting, now back to you Mike."_

"Son of a bitch" Dean swore as he flipped off the television. They needed to get to Bobby's sooner than they had planned now that the police had some rough looking sketches of him and Sammy and knew what kind of car they were driving. Leaving Sammy to sleep as long as possible, Dean quickly threw their belongings together and carried them out an placed them into the trunk of the Impala. Returning to the room, he walked over towards the bed Sammy was lying on and knelt down beside him.

Gently shaking Sam to wake him up, he said "Sammy, we've got to go kiddo."

"Wha' why?" Sam questioned as his sleep fogged mind tried to comprehend what Dean was saying.

"The police are looking for us tiger, they've shown a rough sketch of the two of us on the television. They also said what kind of car we were driving. We've got to go to Bobby's and hide out a while until things calm down kiddo." Dean informed his baby brother as he brushed away a few errant stray hairs away from Sammy's eyes.

"Kay" Sam replied tiredly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was grateful when Dean grabbed hold of his uninjured arm and helped him to his feet. He wavered a little as he started moving forward and felt Dean immediately wrap an arm around him to steady him as he guided him out the door and to the car. Dean opened the door and helped Sammy to lower himself in before climbing in to the driver's side. He started the engine and then glanced over to see Sam already leaning against the window, his eyes closed in sleep. Pulling out of the motel parking lot, Dean left the radio off to keep from disturbing his brother and set out for Bobby's place.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Six hours later, found the Winchester brothers safely ensconced at Singer Salvage Yard with Sam tucked in the bed and the Impala hidden away in Bobby's garage. Bobby had called in his doctor friend as soon as the brothers had arrived and Sam had been given an antibiotic shot for the infection that was starting to develop in the shoulder wound and another injection for the pain. After being informed that Sam would be fine and that he would most likely sleep for the next eight hours, Dean left his brother's side and went down to the kitchen where Bobby was cooking dinner for the two of them.

"Thanks for letting us hide out here Bobby" Dean stated as he ran a tired hand across the five o'clock shadow of a beard that was now showing on his face.

"You don't have to thank me Dean. You know you boys are welcome here anytime." Bobby answered as he placed a plate of pork chops, green beans, and macaroni and cheese in front of Dean. "Eat up boy and then I want you to get your ass back up those stairs. You're dead on your feet and you ain't gonna be of no help to your brother if you pass out from exhaustion yourself."

"I'm fine Bobby." Dean replied just before stuffing some of the macaroni and cheese into his mouth.

"Sure you are, and I'm the Easter Bunny." Bobby replied as he rolled his eyes wondering why Dean felt he always had to be the strong one even when there was another around to help.

"That's funny, you sure don't look like him" Dean touted with a grin before sinking his teeth into the juicy, mouth watering pork chop.

"Shut up ya danged idjit." Bobby replied with a grin of his own as the two of them finished their meal while making small talk about hunting and their plans for the next few weeks.

While Bobby did the dishes, Dean went up the stairs to check on Sammy. After making sure that his brother was still sleeping, Dean took a quick shower and then climbed into bed himself and that's how Bobby found them both an hour later.

Feeling a strong need to protect the brothers, Bobby pulled up a chair between their beds to watch over his boys until they were able to take care of themselves once again.

**FINIS**


End file.
